


Checkmate

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Cap 108, Crack, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, OOC, Sexual Inexperience, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: “Del porque las cosas no son como quisieran y el egoísmo es la única salvación.”





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**ǀ** **C** _heckmate_ **ǀ**

* * *

 

 

_“Del porque las cosas no son como quisieran y el egoísmo es la única salvación.”_

 

**I.**

El tiempo se acaba.

Los presagios están por cumplirse y aún nadie puede hacer nada. Eren se siente impotente como tantas veces, como en antaño. A su mente llega la imagen de su madre pidiéndole que la deje atrás y por la cual no pudo hacer nada; también piensa en Hannes y su guajira promesa de vengar a Carla con su propia vida y la cual terminó cumpliendo. Eren siempre ha visto como otros se desvanecen ante sus ojos y está cansado de ser un espectador.

A los diecinueve años es medio niño, medio adulto, medio soñador y medio realista. No cumplió la promesa que hizo su yo de quince años de exterminar a todos los titanes, porque ellos ni eran el enemigo ni la causa de su cautiverio. Y aunque lo hubieran sido, no habría podido lograr por sí sólo tal tarea. Ahora mismo, aún y cuando hay dos poderes dentro de su ser, sabe que en soledad no podrá hacer nada, que necesita aliados. Y también sabe que a estas alturas de la vida nadie va a querer apoyarle en sus ideales utópicos que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza.

Sus pensamientos no le pertenecen. A veces se siente Eren, otras se recuerda a sí mismo a Grisha y en diversas ocasiones supone que es el otro Eren quien controla su mente. Pero sea quien sea, él o la voluntad de los tres, están decididos a restaurar Erdia.

A su manera.

Por suerte Historia parece comprender.

.

.

.

**II.**

Historia Reiss es sólo la muñeca de porcelana que la gente del gobierno usa como moneda de cambio. Ella no opina y sus ideas jamás son escuchadas. Tampoco se queja mucho de ello. Sabe que a pesar de la corona y los bonitos vestidos de seda, en el fondo, ella siempre será esa cría que ayudaba en los establos y que añoraba un abrazo de mamá.

Su rol nunca le había molestado como tal. Los hombres alrededor arreglaban los asuntos políticos mientras ella se veía bonita para la prensa y cuidaba del orfanato que ayudó a levantar. Lo único con verdadera importancia que residía dentro de ella era su sangre en sí, de la cual, sin esta, sería la normalidad andante con bonitos ojos que sus compañeros de la tropa 104 conocieron.

Su valor reside dentro de ella, y no necesariamente en lo intangible. Ella es una marioneta y las marionetas obedecen a su ventrílocuo. Que si ellos quieren que tenga bebés, así será. No tiene muchas opciones y piensa que esa promesa que le hizo a Ymir la última vez que se vieron se ha ido a la mierda.

Todos la llaman Historia, pero sigue siendo Krista.

Y todos parecen ignorarlo menos Eren.

.

.

.

**III.**

Eren jamás consideró a Krista como la chica más hermosa que había visto; Historia tampoco pensaba en Eren como un chico brillante. Para Eren las féminas estaban en tercer plano y para Historia el de los planes era Armin. Pero justo ahora, escuchando con atención las palabras de Eren, le parece que la idea no es descabellada y que incluso algo de sentido tiene ese plan.

A decir verdad, es prefecto.

Se siente aliviada de que alguien piense en ella.

Eren se siente un poco menos solo.

.

.

.

**IV.**

Krista habría perdonado a ese pobre diablo ante la primer disculpa. No obstante, Historia es ahora la Reina con una carga demasiado grande que quiere cumplir la promesa que le hizo a esa persona tan importante en su vida.

Vivirá por ella misma, nadie va a usarla nunca más ni nadie va a usar nada que vaya a salir de ella.

Y el hombre está de acuerdo. Ahora en lugar de lanzarle piedras parece querer besarle los pies de lo arrepentido que está. Se pregunta si ese tipo es sincero. ¿En verdad está arrepentido o sólo le tiene respeto al título?

No importa en realidad.

.

.

.

**V.**

El bebé iba en cualquier plan sí o sí. Y aunque a Historia la idea seguía sin hacerle un mínimo de gracia, comprende que tampoco puede darse ciertos lujos.

Pero no iba a permitir que cualquiera la tocara. No iba a manchar la memoria de Ymir más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Por eso meditó muy bien la línea de sus pensamientos cuando le pidió a Eren que fuera él quien la convirtiera en mujer por primera vez.

Eren se sonrojó, balbuceó, estuvo por negarse pero por ese bien mayor que tanto perseguía terminó aceptando.

Antes del acto, Eren se permite recordar un poco las leves demostraciones de afecto entre sus padres, a Franz y Hanna, a Annie y al final piensa que de un tiempo a la fecha Historia sí le parece esa mujer tan atractiva a la que Reiner tanto solía admirar.

Una diosa.

Y durante esa noche, una polvienta habitación del orfanato como testigo, Eren se convirtió en hombre.

Besó, lamió, chupó y fornicó.

Fue el paso agradable entre todo su plan.

.

.

.

**VI.**

No fue su primer beso ni la primera vez que alguien la tocaba más allá de las líneas moralmente impuestas, pero sí fue la primera vez que alguien se abrió pasó dentro de ella para reclamar algo que no sabía que poseía.

Dolió, y bastante. La siguiente vez fue indiferente y pasó un tanto sin pena ni gloria; la siguiente creyó sentir cierto placer entre sus piernas pero de ahí no pasó más; fue luego de todas ellas cuando se sintió desfallecer en los brazos de Eren, soltando alaridos dignos de una prostituta y deseando que ese miembro no saliera de ella jamás.

Luego de un largo silencio, de haber consumado el acto, se dedican a hablar y hablar y eso logra que se sienta un tanto más unida a él de lo que le provoca tenerlo dentro de ella. Secretamente pide perdón a Ymir por no poder guardarlo luto eterno y se regocija en el aroma que desprende de él y la cálida sensación se sentirse protegida.

El mundo puede rodar.

.

.

.

**VII.**

Cuando anuncia su embarazo, Historia sabe que los altos mandos no la golpean por el simple hecho de que es valiosa y su última carta para la victoria. Pero el desprecio pulula en el aire y por más que quiera ignorarlo, sigue ahí.

Y ellos creen que su amigo de infancia es quien le ha hecho el favor y es mejor que sigan creyendo de ese modo a que sospechen la verdad. Prefiere quedar como una perra caliente y egoísta a que todos se enteren del plan que hay detrás de todas sus acciones.

Ahora Eren debe cumplir su parte del trato y todo saldrá a la perfección.

Jaque Mate realidad cruel.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
